A Day in Heero Yuy's Life
by apol
Summary: Whooo! another HEERO and RELENA fic!! a little sap in the ending plus three new characters. who are they? read to find out! please don't forget to review. THANKS!


a day in heero yuy's life

Hello! Here I come once again with another fic!!! Hope you guys will enjoy this...

Warning: another OOC Heero here.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

A Day in Heero Yuy's Life

He parked his car in front of their mansion. As he got out of his car, he grabbed his suitcase and laptop and headed towards the door. His hand opened the knob and gently pushed the door open and his eyes suddenly got wide at the sight before him. Small mud footprints was almost all over the mansion's marble floor. Few vases were now on the floor, shattered into hundred pieces. Pillows were scattered everywhere. Slowly, he headed towards the stairs but stopped as a heard a faint sound coming from the living room. He strode towards the living room and once again his eyes widened. Pagan was tied tightly around the chair with a towel on his mouth. He quickly went to the old man and removed the towel from his mouth.

"Is it them again?"

"Yes sir. It's them again."

"HHEEERRROOO!!!" He untied Pagan from the chair.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy?"

"Daddy?"

He called his sons on their first names which means he really means business. Heero turned around to see three small figures that looked like him. They were all wearing small military uniforms with 'Heero Yuy' on their name tags. Their faces and clothes was almost covered with soil. "What are you guys doing this time?"

"We were playing cops and robbers. Pagan was the robber!" A young boy said proudly to his father.

"Police don't wear military uniforms." Heero said. He then noticed that they were hiding something from him behind their backs. "Show me your hands."

The three two year old boys complied. They were holding Heero's guns.

"Drop it! The three of you will take a bath!" The Desert Eagle .50, Glock 17 C and Magnum fell on the floor.

Heero Adin, Heero Alexander and Heero Adrian stared at their father when they heard the word bath. "NNNNNOOOOO!!!" Each of them ran in different directions so that Heero wouldn't easily catch them. Small screams could be heard around the mansion.

Heero tossed the laptop and suitcase to Pagan and rolled his sleeves. "Ha! Who says a former assassin can't catch three squirming weasels!" He went out of the living room to find them.

Pagan entered Heero's office and placed the laptop and suitcase on top of the mahogany table. As he excited the room, he saw Heero with three squirming chibis tucked under his strong arms. Heero ascended up the stairs to give his children a bath. Pagan sighed and smiled at the sight. "Thank God that Heero is strong!"

At night, a limousine arrived at the mansion. Relena stepped out gracefully and headed towards the door. Even though she bore three babies, her figure was still perfect to anyone's eyes. She carefully opened and closed the door and headed towards the living room. There she found Heero without a shirt on and reading on a document. On both sides, two boys were leaning on him and the other one was on his lap, all of them were already sleeping.

"Good evening." Relena said as she strode towards them and kissed Heero on his lips. She then kissed her children.

Heero leaned his head on Relena's stomach. "If you were here earlier, the house looked as if there was a world war."

Relena chuckled and massaged Heero's scalp to ease his tension. "I could imagine. I have a suprise for you."

"Tell me." Heero's eyes were now locked with hers, excitement visible in his prussian blue eyes.

"Let's tuck them in their bed first." Relena carried the little boy on Heero's lap.

Heero carried the two boys beside him. The couple brought their children to their rooms. 

"I love you mommy..." Adin murmured when Relena kissed him.

Relena smiled. "I love you too baby. Sleep tight." She tood up and went to their bedroom that she and her husband shared for the past two years.

Heero watched as his wife lay down beside him. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her back. "What is your suprise?"

Relena broke the embrace and stared at Heero. "I'm pregnant."

Heero's smile was totally wide and his joy was overwhelming. "I'm going to have another baby!!"

"Babies."

"Babies?"

"Hai. Twin girls."

Heero wanted to scream with excitement but he might wake his triplets. Instead he hugged Relena fiercely and rolled over the bed. "Baby girls!"

Relena was giggling at Heero's reaction. They finally setteled down. Relena drifted quickly to sleep while Heero stayed awake, unable to sleep. A smile was still visible on his lips. He kissed Relena on her forehead and silently thanked her for the joys she gave to him. This was definately the life he wants and he will make sure that no one will take it away from him...

Whhhoo!! short again!

Heero: how come Adin is three?

*Points at his back* look!

Heero: *turns and sees three giggling babies* nani? *rubs eyes* they're three!!!!

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have reviewed so that I won't have to guess. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
